Haven's Light
by Black Wolf Silver Fang
Summary: He is the love she never knew existed. She is the one who comes to hold his heart. Together they are the only ones who can restore Haven's light.  I suck at summaries, full one inside  Yes I know he was only in 4 episodes but it's Dwight/OC.


_Lux is mysterious teen with an unknown past who shows up in Haven laying sick and exhausted on the side of the road. Soon the shy, mute, white haired teen finds her way into the hearts of Audrey, Nathan and the gang. Including the local Electrician who has such a comforting voice and makes her smile. So when the town of Haven starts to take a turn for the worse Lux naturally steps in to help out her new friends and protect her new home. But what happens when Lux's past begins to catch up with her?_

_Dwight Hendrickson has always kept himself distant from the people he helps protect Haven with. He's been keeping his heart so tightly under raps he is getting close to forgetting who he really is. So when Audrey asks the mysterious local to help question and look after Lux he naturally puts up the familiar walls around his heart to keep the 17 year old from getting to close. However, he soon finds this plan becoming futile as his time with Lux becomes more and more frequent and he finds he's heart warming to her each day. But what happens when Lux's past is threatening to tear them apart?_

_When the Troubles are becoming more and more threatening and time is running out. Lux maybe the only thing standing in the way of the Reverend's evil plan, but only Dwight has the power to decide. He has two choices, let the darkness absorb everything in it's path, or save the town. The only problem is to let Haven's light shine he must forever darken his heart._

Chapter. 1_  
><em>

It was a slightly warm Autumn morning as Audrey Parker stepped out of her house on the shores of the town of Haven. The screen door shut with a light bang as she headed down the steps and headed to her car, yawning slightly as she did so. She paused by her car to look up at the trees surrounding her house breathing in the crisp air and then sighing in content. This was her favorite time of year. Hoping into her car Audrey headed down town to the police station tapping her fingers to the tune on her radio. 'Damn,' she thought, glancing down at the clock on her stereo, 'I am so going to be late...Nathan is going to be pissed again.' Audrey chuckled remembering the last time she had showed up late to her shift, Nathan had gone on and on about how the Troubles weren't going to wait around for her to get her ass in gear. If it hadn't been for Dwight Hendrickson being present she was sure that Nathan and her would have gotten into an all out fight. In fact Dwight had been there to stop most of their arguments from turning into yelling matches. Audrey pondered this thought and many others she had about the mysterious Electrician who had also some how been put into their little rag tag group of people trying to stop the weird happenings that plagued this town, also at times jokingly referred to as the Troubles. She soon became lost in thought as she fiddled with the radio again. Just as she glanced back up a figure darted out into the middle of the road. Audrey slammed on the breaks, "SHIT!" The figure froze for a second then dived for the side of the road just as Audrey managed to skid to a stop. She jumped out of the car as soon as she stopped and ran over to the side of the road. "Are you ok," Audrey yelled out towards the woods, glancing around frantically for the person she was sure was still there. When she didn't get a response she plunged into the underbrush.

"Look I work for the Haven Police Force I can help you! Please if you can let me know you're alright!"

'Oh right,' she thought then as she pushed the thickets apart, 'Like telling someone ur with the police force makes the fact any better that you almost hit them with ur car.' Yet she didn't stop her search, praying to God she was wrong and that the person was ok. After a few minutes Audrey sighed in frustration and started to turn and head back up to her car to call for back up. She knew in a time when some ones life could be at risk acting rashly wasn't helping anyone. A small whimper made her stop halfway up the bank her eyes darting to a bush only a few feet away where the sounds were definitely coming from. 'Thank God!' She walked quickly and yet cautiously towards the sound until she came to stand in front of it. Kneeling down she took a deep breath as she reached out with trembling hands and parted the leaves. The sight before her caused the air to whoosh out of her lungs in a low groan. The girl before her was curled up in a tight ball, her clothes were caked with mud, and her hair and face were covered with grim showing that she had been in the woods for a while. Audrey reached out and gently pressed the back of her hand to the girl's forehead worry quickly consuming her as she felt the feverish skin.

"Oh Jesus," Audrey whispered, gently roving her hands over the girl's body and checking for any injuries. The girl winced at her touch but her eyes remained tightly shut indicating that she was partly aware of what was happening but was to tired and sick to move. Continuing her examination Audrey couldn't help but wonder where the child, no Audrey decided she was more of a teenager as she gently probed the sides of the girls chest. 17 or 18 at the most. Nevertheless, it made her wonder even more where the unusual teenager could have come from. Oh sure she looked normal enough in fact she was quite pretty but her hair was white fashioned into a long pixie cut with a short braid of hair over her right eye. She had the normal ear piercings but was also accompanied by three studs going up her cartilage on both ears. After a few minutes of looking her over Audrey was satisfied that there were no other injuries. She grabbed her cell out of her back pocket and called the station hoping to get a holed of Nathan. Instead the familiar voice of the female receptionist came on the line making Audrey groan inwardly. "Hello Sergeant office."

"Hey Miss Kylee this is Officer Parker speaking, is Nathan there?"

"No Miss Parker he just stepped out for a bit but he should be back momentarily. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes can you tell him to be waiting for me out side the station with Doctor Baker at hand. It's very important that he does."

Audrey could hear Miss Kylee scribbling down her message as she spoke making her smile a bit. Miss Kylee was a bit of an air head but she was one damn good receptionist. "Anything else?"

"No," Audrey answered as a small whimper beside her had her looking down at the teenage girl with concern. Miss Kylee must have heard it as well for her voice cut back through the line, "Are you alright Miss. Parker? Do I need to send an ambulance?"

"No," she said quickly, "I'm fine just give Nathan my message and all will be well. I got to go."

She disconnected the call; put her cell back in her pocket the proceeded to support the girl against her body as she began to help her to the car. The white haired teen protested meekly but her legs almost buckled underneath her showing Audrey just how close she was to blacking out. As soon as she got her safely in the car and secured her in the passenger seat beside her Audrey sped off down the road glancing at the young woman from time to time. Praying that she was right.


End file.
